Nagareboshi
by Chic White
Summary: Sedikit lagi...Takkan lama! Kau bisa melewati semuanya sendiri, lakukan, Hinata. Aku akan menunggumu, di sini.../Birthday fict yang telat publish. RnR please


**Tittle : Nagareboshi**

**Genre : Angst/Romance/Family**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sampai kiamat juga :v**

**Summary : _Sedikit lagi...Takkan lama! Kau bisa melewati semuanya sendiri, lakukan, Hinata. Aku akan menunggumu, di sini..._**

**Warning : AU, OOC, IDE PASARAN, dan saudara-saudaranya**

**(A/N)**

**FF ini chic dedikasikan untuk hari ulang tahun Hinata-sama! Gomen ne, malah bikin ff ini buatmu o**

**Tidak mencari flamer, kalo ada yang nyasar, jangan nyalahin :p**

**Kalau banyak kesalahan mohon maaf. Buatnya ngebut semalem xD**

**Pengennya publish hari ultahnya Hinata, tapi hp ngadat gak mau publish n sekarang baru sempet on di warnet hiksss...**

**Gomen ne,**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**RnR please~**

**And_ _ _START!**

**Nagareboshi © Chic White**

Pelita malam menggantikan sang surya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan intan permata yang setia menjadi dayang-dayangnya dalam menerangi bumi dari kegelapan. Beberapa orang menyempatkan diri untuk menatap keindahan samudera kelam yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Namun, kecantikan langit pada malam ini tidak berarti banyak bagi sesosok wanita cantik jelita di sebuah kamar VIP Tokyo International Hospital. Wanita berambut indigo panjang dengan mata secantik mutiara. Wajahnya pasti tampak lebih bersinar jika senyum terbentuk. Sayang, raut wajahnya sendu dengan pancaran mata penuh harap, pada sesosok manusia yang berbaring di depannya.

"Naruto-_kun_..."Sebuah nama terus digumamkannya beserta do'a-do'a yang setia dipanjatkannya dalam hati. Berdo'a agar dua kelopak mata itu terbuka, menyapa mutiara-nya lagi seperti sedia kala. Walaupun bersyukur pria yang damai di alam bawah sadar itu sudah lepas masa koma, ia tetap takut sebelum dua bola mata yang biasa menatapnya teduh itu kembali menunjukkan diri.

"Cepatlah...bangun..."

Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri surai pirang pria yang dipanggilnya 'Naruto' itu. Meringis ketika merasakan sensasi berbeda saat mengelus untaian rambut pirang itu. Bagaimana bisa sama, sedang yang disentuhnya bukanlah rambut asli sang terkasih, melainkan wig. Rambut asli Naruto sudah tandas, efek samping menjalani Kemoterapi beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tak tahan, tetesan bening meluncur dari matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kesedihan. Merasa lemah tanpa sosok penopangnya itu. Sosok yang selalu ia hormati, kasihi, sayangi, cintai. Suaminya.

"Naruto..._onegai_..."

Selama ini hanya Naruto yang membuatnya merasa kuat. Hanya Naruto yang bisa menghapus semua kesedihannya, semua kegundahannya, bahkan semua masalahnya. Pria itu satu-satunya orang yang berani mendekatinya dikala kecil. Satu-satunya yang berani membuatnya merasa seperti gadis biasa. Satu-satunya yang berani menentang kekuasaan ayahnya demi membuatnya terlepas dari kurungan konglomerat. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya mengecap keindahan dunia. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini.

_"Hiks..."_

Jujur, Hinata-wanita itu merindukan Naruto. Berharap bahwa pria itu akan bangun dan memeluknya, memberinya ketenangan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia butuh figur pria yang selalu ada untuknya itu. Yang selalu memberinya kecupan selamat pagi. Yang tak lupa menelponnya saat makan siang. Yang berceloteh lepas ketika bersamanya di ruang keluarga. Yang mengecup keningnya setiap akan tidur. Yang memeluknya ketika ia ketakutan. Yang meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Hinata merindukan setiap inchi diri Naruto.

"Aku tak percaya kau begini, Naruto-_kun_..."

Ya. Hinata tidak pernah percaya Naruto akan berakhir seperti ini. Dari kecil, Naruto adalah anak sehat dan nyaris tidak pernah sakit. Selalu tampak gagah dan kuat. Hal ini datang terlalu mendadak. Saat itu ia maupun Naruto tidak mempercayai bahwa Naruto terkena...kanker.

Semua berawal saat Naruto tiba-tiba sering merasakan sakit kepala dan mimisan. Diagnosa dokter benar. Kanker yang menyerang Naruto kuat, sangat kuat. Tak butuh waktu lama agar stadium kanker meningkat. Dari Naruto yang sering mimisan dan sakit kepala, berlanjut pada dia yang rajin hilang keseimbangan dan tertidur tanpa sadar. Belum sampai sana, Naruto juga lambat laun kehilangan kontrol otot geraknya. Mulai dari kaki yang kadang susah digerakkan hingga kaku sepenuhnya, lalu badan yang seakan menolak impuls saraf, sampai ia benar-benar lumpuh. Bahkan untuk mendengar suara baritone yang Hinata hafal saja susah sekali. Dan kini...Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

Semua upaya yang bisa dilakukan sudah dipijak, namun tak ada yang bisa membuat Naruto membaik. Seakan berniat meruntuhkan keteguhan hati Hinata, vonis dokter menyusul. Bahwa suaminya, takkan lama lagi di dunia. Berbagai alat yang melekat pada badan kurus sang suami pun tak menunjukkan bantahan untuk vonis dokter. Itu semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Satu kali saja ia lihat lagi dua bola bermahkotakan manik safir indah milik Naruto, mungkin hatinya bisa kembali tenang.

.

.

.

Langit mulai bergradiasi. Biar belum terlalu kentara, tapi sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa pagi akan segera datang. Di kamar VIP-5 itu, Hinata tertidur dengan tangan Naruto sebagai bantalan. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah jawaban dari do'a yang Hinata panjatkan. Dua kelopak mata Naruto itu bergerak perlahan sampai terbuka sepenuhnya. Menampakkan iris bak_ summer sky_ yang meneduhkan siapapun pemandangnya.

_'Akan kugunakan dengan baik...Maaf, Hinata.'_

Naruto melepas alat medis yang melekat pada tubuhnya kecuali infusan. Perlahan ia turun. Dua kaki yang semula lumpuh itu dapat menopang berat badannya dengan sempurna. Langsung saja ia angkat Hinata perlahan dengan bridal style ke ranjang tempatnya berbaring tadi. Amat hati-hati, takut mengganggu putri tidurnya. Tersenyum lembut menatap perut Hinata yang semakin membuncit, bakal calon buah hati mereka. Duduk menyisi di tepian ranjang tanpa beralih memandang wajah tenang Hinata. Naruto menunggu Hinata bangun dengan sendirinya.

**Nagareboshi © Chic White**

Kelopak Hinata bergerak perlahan. Wanita muda itu mendudukkan dirinya pelan. Sedikit bingung menyadari dirinya berada di atas ranjang. Siapa yang memindahkannya? Seingat Hinata, dia tidur di kursi dengan tangan Naruto sebagai bantalnya. Tunggu...Naruto...

"_Ohayou_,_ hime_."

Hinata membeku. Ketika kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dengan sempurna, ia bisa melihat senyum. Senyum menghangatkan yang sangat dirindukannya. Naruto sadar! Pria yang belakangan ini terbaring tak berdaya berdiri di hadapannya! Ia sangat bahagia. Tanpa terasa liquid bening kembali menbentuk jalur sungai di pipinya. Sigap, Naruto membantunya menyeka airmata itu.

"Hey...kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja!"

**Grep!**

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendapati dirinya dalam dekapan erat Hinata. Dikecup pelan kening Hinata olehnya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang sangat ia rindukan. Setelah Hinata menyudahi pelukannya, Naruto mencuri kecupan singkat pada bibir ranum Hinata.

"A-aku akan memanggil dokter, Naruto-_ku_-" "-Jangan."

"Eh?"

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku ingin bersamamu dulu, Hinata-_chan_."

"_Aa_...baiklah..."

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Hinata seakan tak rela melepasnya barang sedetik saja. Keduanya diam menikmati kehangatan dalam keheningan ini. Ini sangat berarti bagi Hinata. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Naruto bisa menggenggam tangannya. Senyum bahagia tak bisa ia hapus dari wajahnya. Tak seperti Naruto yang mencuri-curi pandang pada Hinata dengan pandangan tak rela. Titik buram pada pancaran samudera Naruto kian menguat saat ia menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Antar aku ke taman atap. Kau mau 'kan?"

"Tapi kau kan-" "-Kumohon..."

"Ya sudah aku ambil dulu kurs-" "-Jalan, Hinata. Takkan lama, aku janji."

Hinata menangkap ada keganjilan dalam nada bicara Naruto. Tersembunyi sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa...takut. Hinata tak ambil pusing dan mengangguk.

"Kau yakin kuat?"

"Ya. Aku masih kuat, Hinata. Takkan lama..."

"Baiklah."

Hinata membantu Naruto membawa infusannya. Dengan langkah pelan, keduanya berjalan menuju tangga terakhir yang ada di lantai paling atas ini. Menuju atap rumah sakit yang dihias sedemikian rupa menyerupai taman kota.

Tempat yang pas untuk menetralkan pikiran. Taman atap ini sering jadi tempat Naruto melatih otot saat ia masih bisa menggerakkan kakinya satu-dua langkah. Naruto mencoba menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada Hinata. Namun itu tak bisa menghalau badai ketakutan di hati Hinata yang semakin kentara.

"Kau baik-baik saja di rumah?"tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan di bawah rindang pohon.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kembali tersenyum saat Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dengan kepala menempel pada perut Hinata. Pria itu tampak mengecup sesekali perut Hinata yang tertutup baju. Membayangkan seakan ia tengah mengecup sang jabang bayi.

"Hey Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat saat aku pergi ke Amerika?"

"Tentu saja, memang kenapa?"

Naruto menyamankan kepalanya di pangkuan Hinata. Menatap dalam pada mata indah Hinata yang sangat disukainya. Mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak bisa disampaikan olehnya secara lisan.

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan menghadapi semuanya seorang diri?"Setelah sekian menit terdiam, akhirnya perkataan Naruto tersambung juga. Hinata terkikik kecil mengingat masa lalu.

"Karena kuyakin kau selalu ada buatku biarpun kita berjauhan. Itu yang selalu kupercaya."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus tetap mempercayai hal itu."

_'Senyum itu...Tidak...jangan tersenyum seperti itu padaku, Naruto-kun!'_

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Biarpun Naruto sudah menyeka, tapi tetap saja tidak mau berhenti. Senyum Naruto membuatnya takut. Senyum yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Senyum Naruto saat mereka berpisah di bandara. Pertama kalinya Naruto membiarkan Hinata menerjang kehidupan sendirian. Senyum penuh penyesalan yang menyampaikan kata terimakasih.

"Sebentar lagi..."

"T-tidak! Naruto-_kun_ tak boleh percaya vonis dokter! Buktinya Naruto-_kun_ bisa bangun_-hiks-_dan...dan..."

"Hinata...sudahlah..."

"N-naruto-_kun_-_hiks_..."

_"Nggh!"_

Naruto mengerang kesakitan. Badannya menegang, matanya dipejamkan, akibat dari rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mendesak seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hinata bisa saja memekik panik jika sebuah tangan besar tidak menangkup pipinya. Mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Itu memang menghentikan kepanikannya. Menggantikan kepanikan itu dengan sebuah ketakutan dan rasa sesak.

"Hidungmu berdarah lagi!"

Hinata buru-buru menyabet tisu dari saku jaketnya dan berusaha menyeka darah dari hidung Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo cepat. Airmata semakin deras menuruni pipinya. Pandangannya agak buram terhalau airmata.

"H-hi-hina-ta..."

"Jangan banyak bicara Naruto-_kun_! Aku akan memanggil bantuan, kau baik-baik saja! Kau pasti baik-baik sa-" "Hinata..."

_'Tidak...jangan senyum itu...'_

"Aku bahagia bersamamu. Aku bahagia_-errgh_...mengenalmu. Kau su-dah membuat-ku bahagia sejak per-t-t-ama kali kita berjabat tangan."

_"Hiks..."_

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kubahagiakan? Bisa menyayangimu dan men-cin-taimu sepenuh hati."

Hinata tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya lagi. Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tersendat dengan nada tak ingin ia dengar seperti itu semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Tidak mau memikirkan apa dan kenapa Naruto berkata seperti seolah-olah akan meninggalkannya seperti beberapa tahun ke belakang!

"A-ku-men-cin-ta-i-mu..."

**Cup.**

Hinata membiarkan Naruto melumat bibirnya lembut seperti tadi pagi. Hanya berbeda beberapa detik. Perbedaan lainnya ciuman ini disertai airmata dan...darah dari hidung Naruto yang tak jua berhenti.

"S-seti-dak-nya...per-permo-honan ki-ta pa-da bin-bintang ja-tuh i-itu...terka-bul, Hinata."

Senyum yang tak pernah ingin Hinata lihat masih Naruto pasang. Senyum penuh rasa terimakasih yang sangat dalam dan juga

...salam perpisahan.

_'Jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Kumohon!'_

"_A-rigatou ne_...Hi-na-ta."

**DEG!**

"N-naruto! Naruto!"

Mata Hinata membulat lebar. Tangan Naruto jatuh terkulai. Perlahan ia goncangkan tubuh Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Mata Naruto yang masih tampak, ikut tertutup perlahan.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Sekarang Hinata benar-benar takut. Semakin panik ketika detak jantung Naruto melemah pada nadi-nya. Berharap banyak ketika beberapa perawat pria datang dan membawa Naruto tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

Di depan IGD Hinata tak bisa berhenti menangis dan berdo'a. Ia mencintai pria itu. Sangat mencintainya. Tak pernah terbayang olehnya untuk melihat senyum menyebalkan itu. Senyum perpisahan saat Naruto pergi ke negeri orang.

_'Tidak mungkin! Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja!'_

Saat dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan wajah muram, Hinata kalut. Kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan akan tebakan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya.

"Ny. Namikaze?"

"Y-ya?"

"Maaf...kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik."

"T-tidak...tidak! Tadi dia berjalan tegap bersamaku ke atap! Dia juga bisa berbicara lancar! Tidak mungkin! _Hiks..._"

"Maaf...Mengingat keadaannya selepas koma, Tn. Namikaze sudah tak ada harapan untuk bangun. Semua sel-nya sudah kacau digerogoti sel kanker. Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Mungkin Kami-sama memberikannya sebuah kesempatan untuk menuntaskan apa yang ia inginkan. Sampai ia bisa menggunakan tubuhnya seperti itu. Maaf..."

Hinata mendorong ke samping dokter yang menangani Naruto. Ia menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang IGD dan menghalau para perawat yang menghalanginya untuk mendekat ke arah sosok yang berbaring tertutup di atas ranjang. Tangannya bergetar untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang terbaring bukanlah Naruto suaminya! Berharap bahwa ia adalah Naruto yang lain!

Namun tidak...Itu memanglah Namikaze Naruto. Matanya kembali menjatuhkan bulir-bulir kesedihan. Meraba pelan paras tampan yang takkan bisa dilihatnya lagi. Sosok yang kini sudah berada di alam sana. Meninggalkannya lagi...

"Naruto-_kun_...Naruto-_kun_...NARUTO-_KUN_!"

Tak ada perawat yang berani mengganggu wanita muda itu. Mereka ikut menggigit bibir bawah masing-masing. Mendengar tangisan memilukan dari wanita itu membuat mereka ikut sesak. Melihat bagaimana hubungan dua orang itu selama di rumah sakit, takkan ada yang tidak sedih saat jurang pemisah telah di depan mata. Hanya dari tatapan keduanya, mereka ikut merasakan kehangatan abadi yang akan sangat disayangkan jika terpecah. Dua pribadi yang menjadi satu kesatuan. Dua kekuatan yang bersatu mengarungi kehidupan sekian lama. Kini harus terpisahkan oleh takdir menyesakkan. Mereka hanya bisa ikut sedih dan berharap...wanita itu takkan terbuai kesedihan terlalu lama. Berdo'a...berharap dua sejoli itu akan kembali bersatu nantinya. Bersama buah hati mereka yang masih dalam rahim sang wanita.

_Jika ada pertemuan...pasti ada sebuah perpisahan. Kita tahu sebuah perpisahan merujuk goncangan kesedihan tak terelakkan. Tapi, percayalah, bahwa suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu sang terkasih..._

.

.

.

.

.

_Ingatkah saat itu, Hinata? Saat kita berada di tepi pantai saat malam hari?_

_"Hinata-chan~"_

_Haha! Saat itu kau duduk melamun menatap bintang._

_"Bintang jatuh!"_

_Kau memekik kegirangan dan memelukku secara tak sadar. Kuyakin wajah kita sama merahnya saat itu._

_"Ayo buat permohonan!"_

_Kau mengajakku. Untuk melihat senyummu, aku mengikutinya. Kau bilang ingin membuatku bahagia sebagaimana aku membahagiakanmu 'kan? Saat kau tanya keinginanku, aku merahasiakannya. Aku masih bocah saat itu._

_Kau tahu? Aku tidak percaya pada awalnya. Tapi kini, aku percaya._

_'Aku ingin mati di pangkuan Hinata.'_

_Permohonanku terkabul. Kami-sama memberiku kesempatan untuk mengabulkannya. Bahkan melawan nalar medis yang menggambarkan bahwa hampir seluruh sel saraf-ku sudah mati._

_Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah mau berpisah denganmu. Tapi aku yakin, kita akan bersama lagi._

_Aku akan menunggumu di sini, Hinata!_

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**uwaaaa bagaimana, minna?**

**Berikan tanggapan ne :D**

**Kritik, saran dan saudaranya akan kuterima :D**

**Kemampuan menulisku masih minim. Jadi aku butuh arahan dari kalian ^^**

**Domo arigatou!**

**Chic White**


End file.
